User blog:Raizza Shimono/Editing/Music
Hey there, editors! This page is for information and concerns about anything relating to the music pages ''here on the Wiki. Here are some things you might ask or wonder about when making and/or editing music pages here on the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Wiki. But for now, I will only discuss a couple of things. Other details will follow. Updates — TOPIC: '''Capitalization' Categories I have finally decided that songs with KATAKANA characters in their titles will not be capitalized. An example is 七色のコンパス. Instead of being written as Nanairo no COMPASS, it will simply be Nanairo no Compass for the sake of neatness on the site. Please be guided accordingly. Songs Opening Themes, Insert Themes, Ending Themes For example, Orpheus 'is the main track in the single of the same name, together with two others songs, ''Moonlight ''and ''STAND UP SOUL. Despite the latter two having no other connection with the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ anime except for the fact that they're included in the same CD, they will still have individual pages. Character Songs For character songs (whether or not they serve as insert themes), such as Ichinose Tokiya's My Little Little Girl ''which is the second track of his Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song, which includes the insert song for Season 1: Episode 7, (if I remember right), 'Nanairo no COMPASS. Other Themes An example of this is the song FANTASTIC melody 'by Ittoki Otoya and Kurusu Syo, which was included in a ''tokuten ''CD from Animate. While it is not featured elsewhere, it is still an Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ song and will have its own page. Off-Vocals/Karaoke/Instrumental Versions Usually, after the main tracks of a CD, they will have the ''off-vocal ''or instrumental versions of the songs. These tracks will not have a page of their own, they will always be linked to the actual version of the song with vocals. For example, the track '''CHALLENGE! (off vocal) '''will always be linked to 'CHALLENGE!. Background Music/OSTs Each track in the original soundtrack will have its own page. Additional information may be added, such as how the track mai odoru powder pink from the Sound no☆Prince-sama♪ CD is based off Kurusu Syo's Oresama Rondo. Piano Scores So far, there are no pages yet for the piano scores released, but for them, a page for each track is not necessary. Audio For now, I do not want any audio or videos to be added to the music pages because I aim to complete ''the pages in terms of text and lyrics before moving on to media. So please do not attempt to link videos or audio files to them for now. Others There are some songs that seem or sound like Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ but please make sure to verify them ''before ''posting. There are four sites where you can check if that song it really part of the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ series or not: Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Official Site, Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% Official Site, Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% Official Site and finally, Broccoli's Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ CD list. Format Templates to be used: *Template:Music *Template:Color Code (for knowing which color to use; not to be actually ''placed ''in a page) *Template:Tracklist Other templates will not be used. Main Page Capitalization The way we capitalize titles when they are written in '''katakana' has been finalized. TSongs such as 七色のコンパス, which we currently romanize as Nanairo no COMPASS'' (Nanairo = 七色; no = の; COMPASS = コンパス, KONPASU) will simply become '''Nanairo no Compass for the sake of neatness on the site. Meaning all katakana characters in titles will not be capitalized. Template:Tracklist What to enter: *color = color of the template (refer to Template:Color Code) *font color = corresponding font color (always use white) *CD name = name of CD *previous = always make sure to link them, and use the right color (for example, if it links to Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya, make sure the font color is #E61A2B (Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya) || if there is none, place N/A or -''. *next = always make sure to link them, and use the right color (for example, if it links to Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya, make sure the font color is #E61A2B (Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya) || ''if there is none, place N/A or -''. *current song = same as above, with the colors, but there is no need to link them '''Important': If, for example the name of the song is was originally in Japanese characters, such as 騎士のKissは雪より優しく (Knight no Kiss wa Yuki yori Yasashiku), then make sure to use this format when entering the previous/next/current parts: romanized name kanji name - which will appear as: romanized name kanji name Example: Knight no Kiss wa Yuki yori Yasashiku 騎士のKissは雪より優しく Introductory Paragraph CD page One of the name of series (Audition, Idol Song, etc) for the name of series (Maji LOVE 1000%, etc), featuring name of character, voiced by name of voice actor of character. Example: One of the Idol Song Series for the second season of the anime, Maji LOVE 2000%, featuring Kurusu Syo, voiced by Shimono Hiro. Song page The track number (first, second, etc.) from the CD name, featuring name of character, voiced by name of voice actor of character. Example: The first track from Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo, featuring Kurusu Syo, voiced by Shimono Hiro. Template:Music *name = it should be in ITS ORIGINAL VERSION - whether in Japanese characters or not. The format is like the one used for the previous/next/current songs for the Template:Tracklist above - name of CD name of song . Example: オーディションソング2 騎士のKissは雪より優しく *images = specified size is 270px *color = refer to Template:Color Code; remember that each character has a specific color. If not, use Default *font-color = refer to Template:Color Code; remember that each character has a specific color. If not, use Default *kanji name = kanji name *romaji name = should be italicized; do not capitalize unless it is capitalized in the kanji title *translation = capitalized *type = should link to the category page (Audition Song, Idol Song, etc) *artist = name of character with his/her voice actor in parentheses. name of character (voice actor) *lyrics = lyricist *composition = composer (not Nanami Haruka) *arrangement = arranger Lyrics Not yet finalized. Translation Romaji Kanji Working on a version that is easily read. Trivia *Bulleted. References Make sure to cite references and sources, such as where you copied the kanji/romaji/translation. Use the and the tags. Tips ~for Lyrics I know the pain of having to type at the end of every line per stanza, and how it takes its toll on our beloved Ctrl+C and Ctrl+V functions, and so to avoid that, I now prefer to use the tag. This tag will, according to MediaWiki's page on Extension:Poem, (1) convert new lines into tags; (2) enclose a block of text in tags; (3) convert colons (:) in the beginning of the text into 1 em indentation; and (4) preserve spaces at the beginning of lines and no longer invoke the For example: My name is Raizza and I am a proud La Sallian and Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ bureaucrat. Now, normally, we would type it down with the following source... My name is Raizza and I am a proud La Sallian! and Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ bureaucrat. ...which results in... My name is Raizza and I am a proud La Sallian! and Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ bureaucrat.But with the tag... My name is Raizza and I am a proud La Sallian and Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ bureaucrat. We will achieve the same results... My name is Raizza and I am a proud La Sallian and Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ bureaucrat. So much easier, right? ~for the Name "Uta no☆Prince-sama♪" Isn't it hard for us to keep looking for the star (☆) character and this eighth note (♪) character whenever we type the name Uta no☆Prince-sama♪? Well fear not, editors! With the Name Template ( ), you need not for that anymore! Template:Name ( ) automatically translates to . If you need it in Japanese, just type which is . Category:Blog posts